Baron Airheart
This is a kingdom hearts fan character created by Xenosaiyan57,please do not edit without permission. ' 'Backround He is a 21 year old,with spiky brown hair,he also wears goggles on his head, is 5 feet and 11 inches tall and he has brown eyes,one day while he was going to the market,he was attacked by a shadow heartless,knowing he was no match for it,he ran however he was cornered,suddenly a white light enveloped his hand and a blade came in it,he then struck the beast down. keyblade master A short hooded figure walked up to him after he defeated the shadow,informing him of being the keyblade master,he took off his hood and revealed himself to be king mickey mouse,after showing him his keyblade,mickey decided to train him. Abilities *He posseses the ability to command light energy to use as beams and blasts and swords. *His keyblade can cut through a building *he posseses the following magic skills,firaga,zero gravety and magnet Wardrobe He wears a black cloak inspired by organization 13 with gloves and he wears goggles on his head and his gloves are fingerless.He has low top black sneakers,he has white spiky hair,and has square goggles with black straps. weopon His weopon is the keyblade known as redemption(i didnt make it) it uses the power of light and increases magic power drastically,however it's physical strength is not as strong as the ravager keyblade,the redemption is a white blade.the weapon has the ability to unlock any lock,it can cut right through a building and it can easily cut a man in half. rivals and enemies *Tora is a fellow keyblade user,however he has evil ambitions. *Xehanort repeatedly attacks the worlds. Seraph mode When in a tight position,Baron uses his keyblade to create a white shining armor on his body,he then creates 3 swords made of light on the left side of his back and 3 more on the right side,he can use these swords to battle and he can fly in this form,in this form he has super human strength and his armor can withstand many powerful attacks.He can move faster than normal human eyes can see and he has mastery over every form of magic,this is his most powerful form,however it weakens him after,and can't use his keyblade for 24 hours. combo *his main strategy is to quickly stab an enemy then perform an upward slasg,the do a spinning slash *he is a master at taijutsu and focuses on the speed of his sword attacks. *his limit magic combo is to unleash his light energy swords to stab an enemy,he then uses zero gravity to lift them in the air and the he uleashes a barrage of fire blasts on the enemy *his limit ground combo is to unleash a barrage of swift keyblade slashes,the he hits them in the air with an upward slash,then he jumps above them and hits them with a white energy beam from his keyblade. Drive forms In kingdom hearts 2,the main character is able to achieve multiple power ups,Baron can use these to an even higher extent. ---- Valor form a second keyblade comes in his hand and his outfit becomes a fiery red.His physical strength is doubled,and his key blades power increases. ---- Mage form His keyblade glows blue and his magic is doubled in power,in this form he can now use spells like Firaga,blizzaga,thundaga,gravira,zero gravira,magnet,in this form he levitates,and moves faster then the eye can see. ---- Anti form if he uses valor and Mage form to much,his skin is destroyed and he becomes and being made of darkness with glowing yellow eyes,he runs on all fours and he uses his claws to fight. Final limit His most powerful attack is the final limit,it happens when a golden light envelopes his blade,he then jumps and strikes the ground and creates a massive explosion,after this attack his energy is completely drained and he can't use his keyblade for a week he goes unconciose for two days. Shot lock This ability creates hundreds of orbs of radiant light energy,he then shoots them at the opponent,causing a large amount of damage. Appeances Kingdom hearts the keyblade wars-primary protagonist An army of many-fellow dragon rider to Jon,his partner is loden. Dragon His dragon is loden a young dragon still in his 100's, Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Xenosaiyan57 Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Humans